fates_foreverfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Colchester
Colchester, The Lawful Mouse, is a law enforcer from Nerash, and guards the Nerash Mining Outpost. He is a ranged, physical damage dealer. Colchester was released as a playable character in Fates Forever since the 7th of January, 2015 during Patch V2.13. 事迹 Cottontail sneaked quietly across the rooftops of the Nerash Mining Outpost, her eyes fixated on the entrance to the mines ahead. Where there was dirty work to be done, one could count on the Bandits to be there. As soft as a feather, she lowered herself from the roof onto the ground tucking into a roll to minimize her impact. Upon lifting her head and standing up slowly, she felt something cold emanating near her left cheek. She turned her head to find the cold steel of Colchester's musket resting inches from her face. "Howdy." "What a pleasure to see you again, Colchester." "I reckon I didn't expect to hear ya so soon either! Them jail cells over at Nerash ain't got the where-with-all to keep any keen Bandit locked down. They need a clone of me I tell ya!" Colchester let out a belly laugh. As quickly as he let out a laugh, Colchester twisted himself into a look of serious concern. "Now skidaddle before I have the pleasure of warmin' up this here cold barrel." Cottontail smirked and hurled a shell at the ground which erupted into a swirling cloud of smoke. She was off, dashing into the mines. Colchester pulled out his second musket and immediately began pursuit. "Youre gonna have ta' plug my ears if you wanna make a clean escape Cottontail! I hear every footstep you make." Colchester followed her pitter patter through the dark mines, past tiwsts and turns, as shuriken flew around him snuffing out the flames of torches one by one. Suddenly, the movement stopped. Colchester found himself in a large section of the mine. A strange feeling took over him. The feeling of an incredible presence overwhelmed the space and he became uneasy. "Do you feel that?" Cottontail spoke, her voice reverberated around the room like an echo chamber. Colchester was unable to pinpoint her location. "There's something else in these mines, Colchester. The higher-ups at Nerash are using the Jade mine as a front to search for it." Colchester remained quiet, focused on locating Cottontail. Suddenly his ears perked up. He leapt to his right as Cottontail's daggers tore at a piece of his clothing. She dashes towards him once more, but Colchester unloaded a Prohibitor shot at her, propelling her so far that she slammed against the wall of the large room with a powerful thud. Colchester steadied his gun and crept towards the wounded Cottontail. "Why are you here then rascal? What do the Bandits want with this here secret?" "Answers. We want answers." "Now I don't believe ya there one bit. Bandits ain't interested in a little curiosity. Who's payin' ya?" Cottontail struggled to get up from the impact. Colchester's guns remained locked onto his target. "More questions that I can't give you answers for. Sorry old man, but a Bandit doesn't tell." She grinned. "Until next time." Cottontail hurled another smoked bomb at Colchester's feet and tossed a couple of shuriken in random directions, the steel slamming against the walls of the echo chamber. Colchester struggled to follow her footsteps through the cacophony. After the noise died down, Colchester heard Cottontails faint footsteps in the distance. He followed them out of the mine. Upon surfacing, he noticed her retreating far off into the distance. Colchester relaxed his combat stance, resting a gun to his side and on his shoulder. He furrowed his brow as he turned around and stared with a look a confusion into the depths of the mine. 技能 Category:英雄